


Flowers

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was very young they used to play a game where he hid, and jumped out in an attempt to surprise her. He likes to remind her of this every chance he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

The bouquet was osiria roses, and babies breath mixed with a few sweet smelling grasses for scent. Damian held it clenched in his hand, almost as if he didn’t understand what to do with flowers. The subtleties of holding them gently were completely lost to him.  
He looked a bit awkward as he stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of the apartment building. Everyone looked at him, but no one stopped him. Perhaps it was the fact that his suit was clearly finely tailored, or the way he held himself. Maybe they even recognized him. Whatever it was no one, not even the security guard stopped him despite the fact that he was not supposed to be there.  
He didn’t exactly have an appointment with the woman he was going to see. In fact she had no idea he knew she was here. She had left no note at the front desk, or any reason for the staff there to believe that he had been summoned, and yet he walked through unhindered.  
Once again, as he had many times in his life, he felt like a lion in a land of sheep, everyone watching but afraid to get too close. He stepped into the second elevator, and leaned against the wall farthest from the door, watching silently as the floors counted upward.  
He was headed for the top floor. Where here was a single door at the end of a very short, ornate hallway. A door the lead to the woman he hoped to meet.  
He looked around, always the paranoid boy he’d been when he was ten, and laid the flowers gently on the door matt, dodging sight just as the door opened. He heard a small “Ooh!” from where he was hidden behind a statue, and watched out of the corner of his eye, as the woman bent down, and picked the flowers up.  
She rubbed a red and white rose petal between her fingers, and smiled to herself.  
“You can come out now, Damian,” she said.  
She didn’t look up until he had stepped fully out from behind the statue, but when she did, her smile was warm, and welcoming.  
“Did I surprise you mother?” Damian asked, a simple call back to a game they had played when he was very young.  
“Yes, beloved,” she replied. “And I like it very much.”


End file.
